


Forever

by reylotrash711



Series: reylotrash711's one shots [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Beaches, Children, F/M, First Kiss, Growing Old Together, Love Story, Marriage, Mentions of Pregnancy, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Modern AU, Pregnancy, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo babies, Romance, Swimming, Wedding, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711
Summary: Ben Solo looks back on his life with his wife, Rey.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: reylotrash711's one shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588801
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50
Collections: To Rapture the Earth and the Seas: the 2020 Reylo Fanfiction Anthology





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my piece for the RFFA To Rapture the Earth and the Seas collection. I have loved writing this fic and taking part in this anthology, I hope you enjoying reading

The beach had always been their favourite place. They loved the sea most of all, watching as the waves crashed against the shore. Ben looked down at his wife as her head rested on his shoulder, her eyes looking out as the sun set over the waves. 

He brushed his fingers through her greying hair. Her hands, tired and worn after years of work in the garage, caressed his thigh as she sighed happily. His feet pushed them back and forth with his feet, gently rocking the porch swing. He had put up forty years prior when they had moved in, a young couple ready to start the rest of their lives. 

Ben sighed happily, pressing a kiss to Rey’s temple. He was the luckiest man in the world. Even after all these years, she was still here, sitting at his side. 

He couldn’t imagine a life without her. She completed him. She was his other half. They had been through so much together, experienced more joy than he could possibly describe. 

Tearing his gaze away from her, he looked down at the beach and the waves meeting the sand. He smiled. 

_ 41 years prior _

“Beebee! Wait!” Ben called after his niece as he ran after her along the beach. As much as he loved his six-year-old niece, she was definitely a handful, nothing like his students (no matter what his brother Poe said). 

Beebee let out a laugh, “You can’t catch me!” she exclaimed joyfully. 

Ben sighed.She was just like her dads; she got all her playful behaviour from Finn and Poe. 

This was definitely  _ not  _ how he thought his weekend would go. Finn and Poe were doing wedding planning today and apparently as best man, Ben’s most important role was babysitting. After they had made a mess of his apartment during an intense game of hide and seek, Ben suggested they go down to the beach. Beebee had jumped up and down in excitement and run off to put on her swimming costume. He threw on his own trunks and a t-shirt before making sure Beebee had plenty of suncream on, her floral hat resting on top of her red curls. 

They made the short walk down to the beach with Beebee chatting excitedly the whole way, telling her favourite uncle about the new dress Grandma Leia had got her and how Grandpa Han had taken her out with Uncle Chewie in the superfast car. Ben smiled at that, even if he didn’t get on well with them. He was glad Beebee spent time with them and had the happy childhood she deserved after everything the little girl had been through. 

Ben ran faster along the sand until he caught up with his niece. Beebee squealed in delight when Ben lifted her into his arms, sinking to his knees as he tickled her. 

“No! No! Stop, Uncle Ben!” she laughed, her hands trying to push him away. 

Ben pulled away, allowing Beebee a moment to catch her breath, “Oh Uncle Ben, you are so silly!” she said. 

“Says the little miss who keeps running off,” said Ben, getting to his feet. 

Beebee stood, too, brushing some of the loose grains of sand from her legs. Ben watched as she looked out at the ocean, her jaw dropping as she pointed into the waves. 

“Ben look!” she exclaimed excitedly. 

“What is it?” he asked, following where his niece was pointing.

“It’s a mermaid!” she said, pointing towards a woman swimming. 

Ben chuckled, shaking his head. Beebee was a very imaginative young girl, she loved stories about mermaids and fairies. “I don’t think it is Beebee, I think it may just be a woman swimming.” 

Beebee stomped her foot. “No! It is a mermaid, come on, let’s go!” She pulled on his hand and walked towards the ocean. 

With a sigh, Ben pulled off his shirt and threw it onto the sand before lifting Beebee into his arms. Beebee instructed him to follow the woman which made him feel slightly uncomfortable; he didn’t want to follow random strangers because his niece believed they were a mermaid. 

“Look! There she is!” Beebee whispered, pointing at a woman as she came to the surface of the water. 

Ben was certain he was going to slip and fall into the waves at the sight of her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Beebee looked at the woman in awe, whispering the word mermaid under her breath. 

After a while, she seemed to catch them watching and much to Beebee’s excitement approached them.

Ben expected the beautiful woman to ask them why she was staring at them and angrily ask them to back off. But to his surprise, she gave Beebee a warm smile. “Hello.” 

“Hi!” Beebee said happily which earned a warm chuckle from the woman, “You’re a mermaid!” 

Ben watched as confusion washed over the very much human woman’s face, “I’m a-” her gaze flickered to Ben and he gave her a pleading look. “I am indeed a mermaid,” the woman continued. “How did you know my secret?” 

Beebee smiled. “My grandma told me about them,” she began. “Put me down, Uncle Ben!” Ben lowered her slowly to the sand. “But I have never seen a real mermaid at the beach before, what’s your name?” 

“Slow down, Beebee,” said Ben, feeling very sorry for the beautiful woman who Beebee was interrogating. 

“It’s alright,” said the woman. “I’m Rey, what’s your name?”

“I’m Beatrice but everyone calls me Beebee,” Beebee said cheerfully. “And this is my Uncle Ben, he is my Daddy’s brother and he says that Uncle Ben needs a girlfriend.” 

Ben’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment and Rey let out a chuckle. “Well, your Uncle Ben is very lucky to have such a wonderful niece like you to keep him company then.” 

Beebee nodded in agreement. “My dads are doing boring wedding stuff today so we played hide and seek and then came to the beach.” she explained enthusiastically.

Rey listened to everything Beebee had to say, smiling kindly and answering questions about her life as a mermaid. Ben felt bad for interrupting her afternoon swim, but Rey didn’t seem bothered at all. Every now and then her gaze would meet his and they would both turn their attention back to Beebee, but not before Ben noticed a blush on her cheeks that seemed very similar to his own. 

As the sun began to set, Beebee began to shiver. “I think it’s time we got you home, missy,” Ben said, lifting her up. Thankfully, Rey remained in the water, continuing to play along. 

“But I don’t want to go home!” Beebee argued. 

Ben let out a tired sigh. “What about McDonald’s then?” 

He watched as Beebee’s face lit up at the suggestion. Turning to Rey and he mouthed a thank you. She gave him a small smile as he slowly walked away with Beebee waving goodbye over his shoulder. “Bye, Rey!”

Once they were out of the water, Ben placed Beebee down before retrieving his shirt. “Wasn’t she beautiful, Uncle Ben? She was so pretty, did you think she was pretty?” Beebee asked. 

Ben chuckled, “Yes, I suppose she was very beautiful,” he answered.

“I hope we see her again.” 

Ben looked down at his niece, ruffling her hair, “Me too, kid, me too.”

That night, once Poe and Finn and picked Beebee up from his apartment, Ben made his way back to the beach with the intent of walking along the edge of the waves and watching the sun was lowering. He did this a lot. It made him feel calm, relaxed, admiring the way the orange and pinks reflected on the water. Falling out with his parents was why he had moved away from the city. The waterfront had been perfect to clear his head and start anew. 

Only after Poe had adopted Beebee had he started to try reaching out to all of them. Beebee had brought his family back together. Everyone adored her, and while she was sweet and kind, she could also be a spoiled little terror because of it.

Her imagination was the wildest thing about her. Ben looked out at the ocean and chuckled, his mind drifting to the woman he had met earlier that day. She had been so kind to Beebee, playing along with her game and indulging Beebee’s crazy fantasies. He admired her for that. And Beebee was right, she had been very beautiful. 

Maybe the universe knew what he was thinking or maybe the gods decided this was the day for his prayers to be heard because he heard a voice behind him. 

“Looking for mermaids?” Rey stood behind him grinning, her arms crossed over her chest. 

He shook his head chuckling, “No, my niece is back home now. Good thing she wasn’t here to see your true identity,” he said, gesturing to her legs. “She’d be devastated.”

Rey laughed and if Ben wasn’t already crushing on her, he definitely would be now. Her laugh was golden, a beautiful sound that made him want to smile. 

“Well then, guess I must return to the sea then,” she said, slipping off her shorts and t-shirt to reveal her swimming costume.

She walked into the waves before turning to him. “Join me?” she asked, biting her lip. She was nervous, just as he was. 

Ben nodded and pulled off his shirt before following her into the ocean. When they were approximately waist height, Rey shoved him sharply into the water. He let out a yelp as he fell over as she burst out laughing. Scrambling to his feet, he chased after her as they moved deeper, splashing her as she squealed. 

She jumped onto his back, dunking him into the water as he turned to retaliate by pushing her over just as a wave came, leaving her on her arse as it washed over her and soaked her hair. He wasn’t sure what had come over him. He wasn’t usually like this. Ben rarely smiled, let alone laughed, but the way Rey was splashing him and dunking him made him want to laugh for days.

He barely knew her and yet she made his heart feel so light. After a while, they stopped splashing, floating on their backs as they looked up at the stars. 

“So, Beebee says you’re single,” Rey said casually, raising an eyebrow in a slightly suggestive manner. 

Ben chuckled nervously, “Yeah, she doesn’t really understand what is and isn’t appropriate to say in public. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Rey said. “How else would I know that it’s okay to ask you out?” 

Ben felt his cheeks turn crimson as he sat up, turning to Rey as she did the same, a shy smile across her face. “Are you asking me out?” he asked hesitantly. 

“I might be,” she answered, a slight awkwardness in her tone as she played nervously with her hair. “Maybe if you met me here tomorrow at, say, seven-ish, we could find out?”

Ben couldn’t believe his ears. He was being asked out on a date! And by someone as lovely as her? Surely he had to be dreaming. Things like this never happen to him. “You’d want to go out with me?” he said, voicing his disbelief.

Rey shrugged, “Is that such a bad thing? You look like a nice guy who I would like to get to know better,” she said. “Do you not want to see me again? Because I am really sorry if I-”

“No!” Ben cut her off quickly. “I would really like to get to know you, too.”

Rey’s face lit up. “Well then, Ben, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.” 

Ben nodded, “I guess so.” 

Slowly she began to walk away, turning and waving goodbye as she reached the shore. Ben’s heart skipped a beat; he was definitely a goner for this girl.

_ The Present _

He chose her favourite mug from the cupboard, the one he had won for her on their first date at the fair. The bright colours and patterns had faded over the years, leaving behind patches of colour and a crack down the left side of the handle. It could only just hold her green tea that even having tried it several times, Ben still thought it was absolutely disgusting.

He chose her second favourite mug, one with an avocado pattern, for himself, pouring his black coffee into it. Once he was done, he carefully brought both mugs into the conservatory where Rey was painting the early morning sunrise. Her greying hair was tied up in a bun and her trousers and shirt had paint splattered all over them. 

Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her cheek as he handed her the mug. “You’re up early,” he whispered into her ear before moving a copy of his book from the stool next to the easel and taking a seat. 

Rey gave him a small smile. “I wanted to catch the sunrise. I was dreaming of it last night,” she said, taking a sip of her tea as she added some more orange to the sky with her old brush. 

Rey smiled to herself as if she were recalling the dream as her brush moved with the waves, the sun shining on her through the conservatory window. Her brown eyes were more tired than they had been years ago. There were streaks of grey in her once flowing brown hair and wrinkles along her forehead. 

Ben smiled as she took another sip from her fairground mug. She was still just as beautiful as she had been the night he won it for her. She placed the mug down next to her paints. 

_ 41 years prior _

“I think it’s cool,” Rey said, lifting the brightly coloured mug and admiring the patterns that covered it. It was a strange design, shining in the moonlight that washed over them from the starry night. They had spent hours at the fair, both of them proving to be equally stubborn and competitive as they played the games.

“If you had let me keep going I would have won the giant unicorn,” Ben said, glaring out at the ocean. He felt incompetent, his pride hurt by his inability to win one of those stupid games. Ben knew he wasn’t good when it came to first impressions.What if the only reason Rey had even spoken to him was because of Beebee and  _ her  _ natural charm. When Rey got to know him better, he was worried she would discover how pathetic he really was. 

Rey laughed, “All those games are rigged. And besides, I don’t mind. Now whenever I make my morning green tea, I will think of you.” 

Her words made Ben blush like a teenager, the idea of Rey thinking about him with a smile and a fond memory. Slowly he reached across the space between them, casually brushing his hand against her own. His heart was pounding; he hated how bad at all this he was. There was a reason he had been in so few relationships. To his relief, Rey responded immediately, taking hold of his hand and entwining their fingers. He felt a strange urge to thank her for giving him a chance. 

Rey was even more wonderful than he had first thought. She was an aspiring artist working as a cashier in a gallery gift shop. She spent her free time on the beach or painting in her apartment. Inspired, Ben told her he hoped to become a writer one day, but was at the moment reading other people’s drafts as an editor part time outside of teaching. 

“Have you not found your inspiration?” she asked.

Ben shrugged, “There is one story I started writing the other day.” 

“What’s it about?” Rey asked. 

He looked up at her, a small smile quirking his lips, “A mermaid,” he answered.

Rey came to a stop, meeting his gaze and smiling up at him with a grin brighter than a day. “And?” she asked with mock suspicion. 

Ben chuckled. “She is discovered by a peasant boy and his niece, a man who would never be good enough for her.” 

Rey raised an eyebrow. “Well then, she will just have to prove him wrong.” 

“What do you mean?” Ben asked, confusion washing over his expression. 

Her gaze flickered to his lips and Ben’s breath caught in his throat as he watched her in anticipation as she slowly leaned closer to him. He raised his hands, newfound confidence born within him as he cupped her cheeks and closed the space between them. When her lips pressed against his own, Ben felt as though a wave from the ocean had come crashing down him. Stars shone beneath his eyelids as he kissed her. Her lips were so soft, moving against his own with a passion that made his head spin.

When Rey pulled away, he released a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding. She looked up at him, nervously biting her lip as she tried to guagehis reaction. His answer was immediate, he leaned forward, kissing her again as she let out a squeak of surprise. It was the most wonderful thing he had ever experienced; something about it was so perfect, so… right. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer. 

Suddenly, he felt something cool beneath his feet. Rey must have felt the same because they both pulled away, looking down as a wave approached before they had a chance to move further up the beach. It crashed against their feet with such force that they lost balance, falling into the sand. He usually hated sand, but in this moment, there was nowhere else he’d rather be.

They landed with a thud, the waves washing around them. Rey let out a squeak of surprise, the water soaking both their hair as they struggled to sit up. They turned to each other, pausing for a moment- before bursting out with laughter. Ben pulled Rey into his arms, holding her as the waves continued to wash over their laps. 

“I have a feeling the ocean wants to take us for its own,” she chuckled. 

Ben smiled. “Maybe it’s trying to get its mermaid to return home.” 

Rey shook her head. “I think I’d much rather stay here.” 

He leaned forward immediately, once again capturing her lips with his own. He felt his heart soar and in that moment he was certain he knew. Ben knew that after this night, he would be unable to ever let her go...

_ The Present _

“Mr Solo, my daughter adores your book and I can’t keep her away from the sea, she is always looking for Reyna the mermaid,” Rey read allowed before placing the letter on the pile. 

Ben chuckled. Even after forty years, he still received mail from his readers. “I still can’t believe people read it,” he said, looking at the worn copy of the first edition of his first book. 

Rey smiled, taking it from his hands and running her fingers lovingly over the cover. She had designed it. “Out of everything you have written, this one is by far my favourite,” she said, turning and looking at the certificates framed along his study wall. “Even if your others proved to be far more popular.” 

Getting to his feet, he moved to put his arms around his wife, looking over her shoulder as she opened the worn copy to reveal the message written on the front page,

_ By the time you read this, you will be my darling wife.  _

_ Let this be a reminder of my love, my beautiful mermaid. _

_ Your Ben  _

“Always the flatterer,” Rey said with a mock-disappointed sigh. 

Ben pressed a kiss to her cheek, “And that is coming from the person who married the flatterer, I wonder what that says about you? Hmm?” 

Rey swatted his arm. He caught her hand, lifting it to kiss the wedding ring that had been resting on her finger for nearly forty years. Monday would be their anniversary, marking their fourth decade together. 

_ 40 years prior _

Ben stood under the flowered arch, only a few feet away from the tide crashing against the sand. After weeks of discussion, they had realised that this is the place where they should promise themselves to each other. They had first seen each other on this beach, had first touched one another and shared their first kiss here. And now they would be getting married.

He glanced at his parents sitting in the front row, proud smiles across their faces. He was so glad Rey had encouraged him to get back in contact with them. Bringing Poe back into his life had been easier with Beebee. His parents, though, were another story. It wasn’t until he had agreed to meet up with them a month prior to introduce them to his fiancéee that he realised how much he had missed them. There was still a lot of baggage, he knew he had hurt them when he cut them off. But they were working their way through it, meeting at least once a week to mend the broken bonds between them. It was another thing he had Rey to thank for, her love had saved him and he couldn’t wait for them to begin the rest of their lives together. 

Next to them, Poe and Finn were both sending nervous glances to the back of the rows of chairs where Beebee was waiting in her bridesmaid gown, her hair adorned with flowers and a basket of petals in her hands. Ben smiled at the little girl. If it wasn’t for her imagination and joy, he never would have met the love of his life. 

Beebee had been very upset when she found out about the wedding. Not because her favourite uncle was getting married - she was over the moon about that - but because it meant she found out Rey wasn’t actually a mermaid, something they had managed to keep a secret for a surprisingly long time. They had quickly made it up to her by asking her to be Rey’s one and only bridesmaid. Beebee had insisted on helping Rey with most things from her dress to decorations. He loved Beebee dearly, as if she were his own, and he was glad she was involved in their special day after everything she had done for him. This little girl who only really cared about mermaids, food, and magic had brought his family back together and led him to the love of his life. 

The band began to play the famous wedding march and Ben watched as Beebee skipped her way down the aisle. He crouched down pressing a kiss to the little girl’s head before telling her to go and sit with her dads. She threw her arms around him, earning a round of awws from the guests as she whispered in his ear, “I love you, Uncle Ben.” She then stepped away, skipping off to where her dads sat. Poe picked her up and sat her in his lap. 

Ben slowly got to his feet as another figure began to proceed down the aisle. Rey was walking towards him, a small bouquet in her hands. Her hair was tied back in her signature three buns, curled strands fell in front of her sparsely made-up face. Her dress was simple, pure white with a lace bodice and a skirt that seemed to sparkle in the dying sun. She was breathtaking, and Ben felt like his heart would burst from his chest. 

When Rey reached him, he offered her his hand and she took it, a smile that mirrored his own across her face. Together they stood side by side as the officiant began to speak. Ben could barely hear a word the man was saying, his focus entirely on Rey as he felt his eyes fill with tears. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have found her, how lucky he was to have her in his life. 

“Ben, when I met you, it was quite possibly one of the strangest days of my life.” The people around them chuckled as Rey began her vows. “And every day since then has been strange but equally wonderful. I grew up with nothing, I thought no one would ever want me, love me. And then I met you and everything changed. Because I had found my person, the person I knew I would spend forever with. As we stand here on this beach, by the ocean where we found each other in and in front of everyone, I am telling you I love you.”

Tears streamed down both of their cheeks. He had never felt so loved. Everything in his life had led up to this moment, the moment where he knew nothing would ever be the same again. And it made him feel like the happiest man alive. 

His vows were a mess, a string of words of love and affection mixed with tears of joy. Maybe he should feel embarrassed, but he couldn’t find it in him to care what anyone else thought. Rey was the only person on the beach who mattered, the only person in the world who mattered. 

“Ben, do you take Rey to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?”

Ben squeezed Rey’s hand. “I do.”

“Rey, do you take Ben to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?”

Rey nodded. “I do.”

“Then I now pronounce you husband and wife!” said the officiant. “Ben, you may kiss the bride.”

He didn’t hesitate, surging forward and capturing Rey’s lips with his own. She responded immediately, kissing him sweetly as their family and friends broke into applause. Ben made sure to keep it rather tame, he didn’t want Beebee to see something too… adult.

When he pulled back, his eyes slowly fluttered open. The pair of them let out a small chuckle, embracing as they bathed in the joy that was the beginning of their life together.

_ The Present _

A knock at the door woke Ben from his nap. He startled awake in his favourite chair, dropping the newspaper he had been reading on the coffee table in front of him before slowly getting to his feet to answer the door. 

He opened it to reveal Beebee standing on the other side. “Fallen asleep in your chair again?” she said, stepping inside and straightening his glasses. She dropped her handbag by the front door, slipping off her shoes before making her way into the kitchen. 

Ben followed behind her, yawning slightly as he sat back in his chair and Beebee put the kettle on.

“Where’s Auntie Rey?” she asked, taking the tea bags out of the cupboard and pulling down his favourite mug.

“She’s gone to visit Rose I think. You know what she’s like, always on the move.”

“And you’re not?” she asked.

“I was too tired this afternoon.”

“That’s because you’re old,” she said cheekily. 

Ben chuckled. “You’re not wrong there. You, on the other hand, haven’t changed a bit since you were six.” 

Beebee rolled her eyes as she brought two cups of tea over, “I don’t think I am as obsessed with mermaids and fairies as I was back then.” she said with a small smile, “And I think I have grown a fair bit.”

Ben nodded, “Yes, I suppose you have a point. How are you, Beebee?”

“Tom moved his stuff out. I think he’s moving in with his secretary,” she sighed sadly, her hands tracing the patterns of her mug. “Feels very real now.”

“Still think you should’ve let me go after him with a baseball bat,” Ben said grumpily.

“I think you can get in line. Both my dads are furious,” she said with a dry laugh.

“As they should be, you deserve so much better than that asshole,” he replied firmly. 

Beebee gave him a small smile. “Thank you, Uncle Ben. It means a lot.” 

Ben reached forward, placing his hand over his niece’s and giving it a gentle squeeze, “Of course.” 

There were tears in her eyes as she got to her feet, moving to wrap her arms around her Uncle, “I love you, Uncle Ben.” 

Ben smiled. “I know.” 

_ 38 Years Ago _

“I can’t believe how big she has gotten, it felt like just yesterday I was chasing her along this beach,” Ben said. They had spent the evening at Beebee’s tenth birthday party, an event filled with laughter, presents and far too much cake. He usually despised social gatherings, but with Beebee it was special. He would do anything for his niece. Ben looked down at Rey who was staring down at her feet as they walked through the sand. He gave her hand a small, curious squeeze. “Hey, you okay?” he asked slowly. 

“What?” Rey asked, puzzled as she looked up at him, her eyes unfocused as she bit her lip. She was hiding something; she was scared. 

He stopped, turning to face her. “Talk to me, sweetheart. something’s on your mind.” 

Rey nodded slowly, taking deep breaths as she refused to meet his gaze. He gently reached down, taking her face in his hands as he moved her to meet his gaze, “Are you sick, darling? Are you hurt?” he asked, feeling panic rise as he took in how troubled his wife looked. 

Rey shook her head, “No it’s nothing like that.” she said slowly, her hands moving away from his as she turned away to face the ocean. 

Ben felt worry spike in his chest as he watched Rey shiver from the cool breeze. He reached forward, standing behind her as he wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “You can tell me. I love you, Rey, you can tell me anything,” he said, brushing his nose against her cheek, something that always made her smile. Except she wasn’t, she was shaking. 

“I know, just please don’t freak out,” she said slowly.

“Rey, I promise I won’t, just tell me what has been bothering you,” he pleaded with her, holding her tighter in his embrace. 

He heard Rey take a deep breath as she reached up to take his hands from around her shoulders, slowly guiding them down until they reached her abdomen. She placed them directly over her womb, his large hands encompassing her middle entirely. Ben’s breath caught in his throat as she gently stroked his hands. “I took a test this morning,” she whispered, turning to face him. “Ben, I’m pregnant.”

Ben froze, shocked and breathless as he tried to process her words. Rey. Pregnant. Baby. He was going to be a father.  _ They  _ were going to be parents. A wide smile broke across his face and he lifted Rey into his arms, spinning her around as he pressed a dozen kisses to her face. Rey laughed, her arms finding their way around his neck, “Oh Rey, I love you, I love you, I love you.” he said, finally placing down on her feet in the sand. 

Rey relaxed, mirroring his bright smile as she breathed a sigh of relief, “I was so afraid that you would be upset or angry,” she said plaintively, “My parents never wanted me. I love you so much, Ben, but I don’t think that feeling of neglect will ever leave me-”

Ben silenced her with a kiss, holding her close as his lips caressed her own. As he moved to cup her cheeks, he felt tears spilling down them. Gently pulling back from the kiss, he wiped them away, resting his forehead against her own. “I will never leave you, Rey,” he said earnestly.I promise you. Not now, not ever, it’s me and you for life. “We are going to be parents and deep down I am terrified, but here and now, I feel like the happiest man alive.”

Rey was crying now and he knew there were tears in his own eyes as she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “I can’t believe it,” Rey said, laughing as she spoke. “We are going to be parents!”

Ben chuckled, nodding slowly, “Yeah, I guess we are,” he knelt down before her, a gentle hand caressing her abdomen as he pressed a kiss just below her navel. “I love you,” he whispered against her stomach, his nose nuzzling against it as he wrapped his arms around his wife’s torso. 

Rey’s fingers moved through his hair, sighing happily as he held her close. Looking up, Ben turned to watch the waves crashing against the shore and smiled. Here he knelt in the sand, holding his family close as the ocean moved in the distance. It occurred to him then how much he loved the ocean, he hoped his child would love it too, that this beach would become as important to them as it was to their parents.

_ The Present _

“Grandma! Grandpa!” shouted two voices as the video call connected and Ben was greeted by the image of his granddaughters.

“Look at how much you have grown!” said Rey, a beautiful smile across her face as she began an animated discussion with her granddaughters. Ben watched as she asked them about everything and anything, asking them about school and what they had been up to over the weekend. 

“And Daddy took us to the swimming pool and I swam the furthest!” said Sophie.

“No you didn’t! I did!” exclaimed Lara, turning to glare at her twin sister. The pair broke into one of their arguments, accusing the other of being a cheater and liar. 

Shaking his head, he scooted closer to the iPad, “Girls, come on that’s enough,” he said, silencing the girls as they sat back down in their seats. “I think you will just have to show me when you come and visit me and Grandma.” 

The girls let out squeals of excitement, starting an enthusiastic conversation about when they could next visit. “I remember when we taught your Dad to swim,” Rey began. “He was terrible at it!” 

The girls giggled and their son entered the frame, baby Joey in his arms as he gave Rey an appalled expression, “Mum, that’s not fair! Jaina kept splashing me and I hated it.” Ben smiled at the memory, the warm summer day when he and Rey had taken the twins down to the beach to teach them to swim and play in the sea. His gaze flickered to his son; it felt like a lifetime ago when he had been a nervous five year old as opposed to the man and father who stood before him now. 

_ 33 years ago _

“You don’t have to be scared, little man,” said Ben, holding his son in his arms as the waves moved against his feet. Jacen shook his head, leaning into his father’s chest as he glared out at the ocean. 

“Come on Jacen!” Jaina called out, rushing over to her father and brother, her feet splashing against the sand as she ran. Rey followed shortly behind, breathing an exhausted sigh. Their little girl was certainly fast and Ben felt guilty that Rey had been the one left to chase her through the waves as he comforted Jacen on the shore. The little boy shook his head, “No Jaina will start splashing me again!” 

Jaina giggled, “It’s the sea Jacen! You are meant to get wet!” She crouched down and used her hands to splash water in the air.

Jacen let out a distressed sound, clutching his father. “No! No! No! I don’t want to, I don’t like it!” he cried. 

Rey moved over, taking Jacen from his father’s arms. “Come one then, let’s go and make a sandcastle,” she said, earning a small smile from her son as she made her way up the beach.

Jaina looked up at her father, taking hold of his hand. “Can we swim, Daddy?” she asked. 

“Of course we can, sweetheart, come on.” Ben made sure not to go too deep with his daughter, stopping once the water reached his waist and she was kicking her legs as she bounced up and down in her armband floats. 

Taking a few careful steps backwards, Ben opened his arms to his daughter. Jaina focused intently on him as she slowly pulled her arms back and forward, kicking her legs as fast as she could. Pride bloomed in his chest the closer she got to him; his little girl was growing and learning so quickly. When she reached him, he lifted her into his arms swinging her around as waves splashed around them. The squeal from Jaina in response was like music to his ears. He pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her cheek as she made sounds of protest, desperate to get back in the water. 

He placed his daughter back down. His children and wife were the most important people in his life, surprising him every day and making him the happiest man in the world. 

He played with Jaina in the sea, pretending to see mermaids in the distance, just like the ones in mummy’s drawings and daddy’s storybooks. Jaina was a wild and excitable child, always keen for adventure with an imagination that he and Rey often struggled to understand and keep up with at times. The little girl wanted to do everything, always diving in headfirst and eager to run around and play. Getting her to sleep at night was often a pain in the arse as she would never settle, always wanting to stay up and play. 

Ben’s gaze moved to the beach where Jacen was focusing on his sandcastle. Rey sat beside him, listening intently to him and following his instructions. Jacen did everything by the book, he rarely liked taking risks or trying new things in the way Jaina did. He liked order and patterns, routines. In particular, he enjoyed school, practising his reading and writing for hours on end. He played with his trains and LEGO, always setting them up just how he liked them. When he couldn’t do something or work it out, he became easily frustrated but never gave up, always persisting until he figured out the problem. 

His children couldn’t be more different. Ben loved them both so much. They were his light, his hope. 

On the beach, he watched as Jacen listened intently to his mother before getting to his feet and taking her hand as they walked back towards the sea. They paused at the edge and Jacen dipped a foot in, testing the waters before slowly walking in alongside his mother. 

“Yayyy Jacen!” Jaina called out, cheering for her brother as Rey helped him as they got deeper, encouraging him to kick his legs. 

The family cheered as Jacen reached his father and sister. Ben lifted the twins into his arms, pressing kisses to their cheeks as they squealed in delight. Rey came over to them, joining the hug, “My excellent swimmers!” she said, kissing their foreheads. 

Ben smiled at his wife, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips as the twins splashed them, telling them it was gross. The couple broke apart, laughing as they gently splashed the twins back. 

His heart felt warm and happy as the children played amongst the waves, bright smiles across their faces as the sun slowly began to set in the distance…

_ The Present _

“And then she said that they have nominated her for an Oscar!” Rey said excitedly. A bright smile spread across Ben’s face as he enveloped his wife in a hug, “Our daughter has been nominated for an Oscar!” Rey repeated, joyful tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Ben pressed a kiss to the top of her head, “I am hardly surprised my dear. She’s wanted to be in front of a camera since before she could talk.” 

His gaze flickered to an image of Jaina on the mantelpiece, a picture of her standing centre stage, a large smile across her face as she took a bow. That had been during her first school musical where she had played Aladdin. Ben had known then that she was going to go a long way, even from a young age, just as his other children had been, she had been incredibly gifted, particularly in the performing arts.

Ben looked to their DVD rack, to the top row where his daughter’s movies where he felt pride bloom in his heart. It felt like just yesterday when she had announced she was cast in the Nativity, jumping up and down excitedly. A lot had changed since then. God… when had he gotten so old?

_ 20 years ago _

“Come on Dad, please!” Hannah begged, stepping in front of her father to block his path along the sandy beach. 

Ben sighed. “Alright fine.”

“Yes!”

Ben lifted Hannah into his arms and over his head so she was seated on his shoulders. The seven year old let out a triumphant laugh as Ben broke into a jog to catch up with Rey and the twins. Jacen gave them a disapproving shake of the head whilst Jaina reached up to high five her younger sister. 

“Aren’t you and Dad both a little too old to be doing that?” Jacen asked. 

“Oi, watch it Mister, just because you're an adult now it doesn’t mean you are allowed to be the voice of reason in this household,” said Ben with mock disapproval, shaking his head at his son. The family burst into a chorus of laughter. “What?”

Rey smiled up at her husband, “Come on now Ben, when has anyone other than Jacen been the voice of reason in our family?” she said, reaching up to playfully ruffle her son’s hair. 

“Mum!”

“What? I won’t be able to do it anymore when you are off being a clever cloggs in college,” she said defensively. 

“Maybe that’s a good thing.” Jacen said bitterly. 

Jaina sighed, swinging her arm around her brother’s shoulders, “Oh lighten up Jacen,” she said, her hand gesturing to the horizon. “Take in the beauty of your home, the sounds of the oceans and the view of the dying sun for the final time before you go off to dive headfirst into the world of sleep deprivation, exams and lecturers who never shut up.”

Jacen shrugged her off, but a smile spread across his face even so, “Stop talking shit, Jaina.”

“ _ Language _ !” Rey and Ben both yelled in unison, earning a round of giggles from Hannah. 

“I’ll miss you when you’re gone,” she said, her tone becoming sadder as she looked down at her siblings, “Everything will be so boringgggg.” 

Lifting his daughter off his shoulders and putting her down, Ben gave her a gentle push, causing her to slip in the waves. “ _ Hey _ !” Hannah squealed. 

“ _ Ben _ !” Rey exclaimed, smacking him on the arm.

“Not so boring anymore, am I?” Ben said with a laugh, offering a hand to help Hannah up. But of course, she was his daughter and knew exactly how to get him back. She yanked on his arm, pulling him into the waves alongside her, causing the family to burst out laughing.

“Oh, it’s funny, is it?” Ben asked, scrambling to his feet.

“Just a bit.” Jaina answered with a grin across her face. 

Ben shook his head, reaching down and splashing the twins and their mother, earning screams from all of them as they hurriedly ran away. Ben smiled, lifting Hannah onto his back before chasing after them. It was a perfect goodbye, his mind drifted to the countless times they had walked along this beach as a family, played in the sea and built sandcastles. He would miss it now that Jaina and Jacen were off to college, on their way to make their own memories and have their own places as significant to them as this ocean was to him. It had always been there, from the very beginning. Ben looked out at the rolling waves and smiled as he watched his family running amongst the waves, laughing with bright smiles across their faces. His heart felt full, growing up he had never even considered it to be a possibility, how had he ever gotten so lucky?

_ The Present _

They sat on their bench, looking out at the ocean hand in hand, Rey’s head resting on his shoulder. He looked down at her, after all these years, she was still by his side, he couldn’t quite believe it. Her eyes were the same he had looked into when they first met, her smile still as bright as the sun. Maybe her hair was a little different, and they certainly didn’t stay up all night like they used to, she was certainly more tired these days. And yet, she was still the fiery spirited Rey he had fallen in love with, all those years ago. 

“Are you happy?” he asked her, almost timidly. 

Rey sat up, raising a quizzical brow, “Of course I am,” she said, her gaze meeting his own. 

Ben’s heart pounded against his chest, just as it had when he was a young man, desperately in love. He supposed he still was, still a lovesick fool. 

“Don’t you wish for something more? Have I given you enough?” Ben asked, worrying his lips. 

Rey smiled, shaking her head as a chuckle escaped her. “Yes Ben, you have given me more than I could ever ask for,” she said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I love you.”

A smile broke across his face as he pressed a kiss to her lips, holding his wife in his arms and looking out at the ocean before whispering, “I know.”


End file.
